Once there is a world
by Harlenquide
Summary: All he wanted was a normal and peaceful life but she appear and his plans goes downhill from then on out. Umineko AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Umineko or OreShura or Gosick

Note: Beato is Maria.

* * *

As usual flame away.

* * *

Battler woke up again by the feeling of someone wrapping themselves around him

He opens his eyes only to be greeted by the Ginger-hair of his mistress

Correction...

His lover...

Battler tried to wiggle out of her embrace only to find that she is tightening her grip on him

He insisted and this seems to annoyed her

"Can't you at least stay in bed for a while longer?"Maria asked rather annoyed

"When did you...?"He asked equally annoyed

"Last night..."Maria said burrying her face on his chest

"Who let you in?"He asked

"Did you forget whose house this is?"Maria asked

"Of course..."He said and they continue in silence

"Did you ever forget about us?"He asked

"No..."She said

He did said lover but it was only for show

How did it come to this?

Let's rewind time to three years

Three years ago

He just arrived at the Castiglioni mansion when flash of gold caught his eyes

He saw a girl with Ginger-blonde hair

"That is the youngest child, Ms. Maria Castiglioni"The man beside him said as they watched the girl passed by them

"Really?"He asked

"She is the most beautiful girl here"The man said

"How old are you?"He asked

"The same age as you"The man said

Of course...

This man's name is Vitiro De Maestri, a son of some noble family in Sauville and his friend upon arriving here in Italy

"As expected of you, Ushiromiya"Vitiro said

"What is?"He asked

"You don't have any interest in anyone"Vitiri said

"I don't see how is that a problem"He said

"Eventhough you are partner with Sylvestri"Vitiro said

His current partner is named Jemina Sylvestri, a beautiful girl with short brown hair and grey eyes and shorter than him

"We are just partner"He said as he continue walking

"Such indifference"Vitiri said

"Whatever"He said

He enters his room

The room is more luxurious than a hotel suit

He smile

Another advantage of doing this job but he is not living here on his off-days, he have his apartment for that

He doubt he'll use this often anyway

It's time to do his usual duty and meet with Jemina

"You are late"Jemina said as she saw him running to him

This feels somehow nostalgic, patrolling the perimeter of this gigantic mansion this time of night until daylight

He closed his eyes and felt the cold chill of early spring

Seems like it was still cold out...

"Battler"Jemina said as she walked beside him

"What is it?"He asked as he look around for any sign of an intruder

"Well, have you seen the daughter of the house?"Jemina asked

"Yeah"He simple said without any sign of interest

"She is pretty"Jemina said

"Yeah, she is"He muttered

That much he will admit, Ms. Castiglioni is beautiful and he acknowledge it, he also heard that she is quite popular with boys in her school and Yes, he went to the same school as her

It was so he can keep a close eyes on Ms. Castiglioni

He can guess it would be kinda messy if he was caught hanging around her

School is annoying and the constant stares he received from girls is annoying

He would hear whispers of

He is cute...

Tall and handsome...

Talk to him...

It's only a week for heaven's sake and he already felt like a panda in a zoo

He glared at the girl and it seems more effective than before

Since then the whispers decreased but that didn't mean the stares disappears completely

He is subjected to be stared just like a panda but it's better than being talked to or confess to

Battler also noticed another thing

The Ginger-blonde beauty is staring at him more than usual now

He can feel her blue eyes watching him from the distance as he walks by her in the hallways or inside the corridors of the mansion

He just ignore her, surely it doesn't meant anything

Life went by and he forget about her all together

Until...

Three months later...

He is just gathering his things

"Ushiromiya..."He heard the already familiar voice of his young mistress

"Yes?"He asked

Perhaps she needs something from him

"Can we walk home together?"She asked

"Huh?"He asked as he look behind him for someone

Nobody...

"What do you want?"He asked

Ms. Castiglioni tilted her head to the side confused

It was cute

"Did you lose a bet? A prank?"He asked already fed up

"Do you really want to know?"Ms. Castiglioni asked

"Of course"He said

"Right now?"Ms. Castiglioni asked

"Yeah"He said

"That's because..."Ms. Castiglioni paused"...I love you..."She continued

Everything went silent

Then...

Everyone erupted in screams...

"WHAT?!" WHY?!" "CURSE YOU!" "DIE, USHIROMIYA!"

That's not my fault!

One of his classmates even collapsed from shocked

Vittorio Vilirio is one of her die hard fan and according to rumors have been rejected by her multiple times

"What?"He managed to say

"I have the hots for you"Ms. Castiglioni said

"Huh?"He asked

"I'm hot for you"Ms. Castiglioni said

"I can't understand you"He said even more confused

"I'm thinking erotics things about you"Ms. Castiglioni said

"I get it!"He exclaims

She suddenly grab onto his arm

Something soft is touching!

"Get away"He said

"Yes, take me away from here"Ms. Castiglioni said as she cling to him

What is with this girl?

He sigh

That's how he ended up walking together with her and to her advantage he is headed to the same direction

He pulls his young mistress behind a tree, concealing them

"What's with you all of the sudden?"She asked looking around then her eyes widened"Don't tell me...but...it's still soon"She said

"Cut the crap, Ojou"He said

"What?"Ms. Castiglioni asked

"What is it you are after?"He asked

"Isn't it obvious?"Ms. Castiglioni asked

"It's a lie"He said

"How cruel"She said as she sob"To call my feelings for you a lie"She continue to cry

He stare at her

"Do you mean to apply that I hate you like 'Stupid, idiotic jerk, to think I would like a guy like you, go die idiotic virgin guy' like that?"She asked looking innocently at him

"Not that harsh!"He exclaimed

A smile played on Ms. Castiglioni's lips

"But as expected, you found out"Ms. Castiglioni said smiling

But...

It was sinister

"Of course"He said

"Then what do you wanna know?"She asked as she stretch and that exact moment the wind blew at her skirt and...

"...wearing any..."He muttered

He doesn't see any outline of an underwear

"What?"Ms. Castiglioni asked

"It's should he obvious, the outline of an underwear should be visible, is it lacy? Plain? Childish? The possibile questions are unlimited and it might cause another war"He ranted

"Then let it happen"Ms. Castiglioni deadpanned

"Why?!"He exclaims

"A guy from my school might spread rumors of me not wearing any panties"Ms. Castiglioni said

"The war is going to broke because of me?!"He exclaims

"Anyway, just as you said the confession is a fake"Ms. Castiglioni said as she poke his chest"And numbers of confessions I have received this month is troubling me immensely, did you how it feels like to be the center of attention? Men staring at me, girls spreading rumors and speaking behind my back, seriously it's a hussle"Ms. Castiglioni explained

"And you want me to do what? Kill them?"He asked

"My, what a violent man...but unfortunately, No"Ms. Castiglioni said

"Then What?"He asked

"As I said before I want someone to ward off any of those attention"Ms. Castiglioni said as she trace imaginary pattern on his chest

"Meaning?"He asked as he tried to at least give a distance between them

"I mean a boyfriend or would you prefer a lover"Ms. Castiglioni said

His mind blanked

"What?"He asked

"Exactly what I said"Ms. Castiglioni said as she continue tracing patterns on his chest

"I refuse"He said

"It's just a set-up"Ms. Castiglioni said

"It's bothersome...have you seen those guys? They'll attack me without question, rumors will spread"He said

"You can depend yourself anyway"Ms. Castiglioni said

"I still refused, just asked one of those boys who actually like you"He said

"No, those people are out of the question"Ms. Castiglioni said

"Why?"He asked

"Have you seen the way they looked at me? I don't like it, they are disgusting"She said

"No still means No"He said

"We just have to walk home together"She said

"Why me?"He asked

"You are the only one who never have an interest in me and frankly that one is annoying, you always turn away when the subject of love is brought up and overall you qualify to become my fake boyfriend"Ms. Castiglioni said

"Quite observant"He said

"At first I thought you are gay"Ms. Castiglioni said

"I take back what I said"He said

"No interest in me and someone I can trust to not betray me that's why I can't let you get away"Ms. Castiglioni said

"No"He said firmly

"Then I'll have no choice but to take out my secret weapon"She said

This puzzled him to no end when she retrieve a hard bound journal from her bag and pose

"Huh?"He asked

She giggled as if saying you'll see

Then she opened the book

"Aug XX, 19XX

Today I went to a local market to buy a gun but they are sold out. What am I going to do? I need to fight the demons that will devour all of humanity!"Ms. Castiglioni read

What is this person writting?

She smile as she turn the page

"May XX, 19XX

Ah, rain. This day is truly blessed, I love the rain, it washes away my bad karma"She read

At this point his ears is getting red

Why?

"All he can get is a cold"He said laughing nervously

Ms. Castiglioni flipped the page

"June XX, 19XX

I handed Jemina several firecrackers, she asked what for? Hmmmp, she just doesn't get it, I snicker and told her that 'What if terrorist suddenly attacked you?' Geez, women are shallow"Ms. Castiglioni read

"Hahaha...I can...see...Jemina's face...Isn't that my journal?!"He screams"Why do you have that?!"He asked

"I just bought it off in this bookstore downtown together with an encyclopedia for about €5.30(after tax)"Ms. Castiglioni said with a smile"For a second-hand book this is quite expensive but it is worth every penny~"Ms. Castiglioni said

"Give it back!"He exclaims

"Ah, don't worry even if I lost the original copy, I already made a lot of copy for future trouble"Ms. Castiglioni said

"What?!"He asked

"But~"Ms. Castiglioni sang

"What?"He asked

"My home is secured even the place I kept it is safe but who knows maybe a thief will get it and publish it to a nearest newspaper, society is a scary place you know~"She said

No escape, None at all...

"Your answer?"Ms. Castiglioni asked

"Demon..."He said

"Oh? My ears seems to be not functioning well, perhaps a sign that a thief will break in any moment now?"Ms. Castiglioni said

"Yes! I'll be your boyfriend or whatever, Ms. Castiglioni!"He shouted

She smiled

"Then call me 'Maria' from now on, Battler"Maria said as she held her hand to him

The next day ruckus and chaos ensues because of the rumor regarding them

That they are going out and that said rumors is also spreading throughout the Castiglioni mansion like wild fire

His peaceful life is in chaos because of this woman

Everyone is making a fuss of this especially his fellow guards

Sooner or later her...

No...

Before that...

He looks at the girl holding his arm as they walk home

"I Love You, Battler"Maria said with a smile

It was normal to smile happily at the man you love if only those words doesn't make him feel disgusted

No...

Jemina is another problem

There is no way she would ever let this slide...


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have passed after that disastrous confession and Jemina is absent during their nightly patrols and he have been working late, since he usually spend his weekdays in the mansion, it means...

"Hey, Battler"He heard his young mistress call him

He ignore her as he reads his novel

Then a poke on his cheeks

"What do you want?"He asked putting his book down

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?"Maria askes

She is Maria Castiglioni, the daughter of the head house of the Castiglioni and his girlfriend

He did say girlfriend but they are...

Fake...he was coerced by her by blackmailing him into a fake relationship with her in order to fend off other suitors

"Aren't you going to bed?"He asked

"We are still...such boldness"Maria said as she nervously smile

"Not what I meant"He said nonchalantly

Maria giggled

"It seems like I didn't make a bad choice after all"Maria said

"And that's bad"He muttered

"You should be grateful, having such a pretty girlfriend"Maria said

"Fake girlfriend"He corrected

His mind goes back to the event three days ago

"Hey, Ms. Castiglioni"He said

Maria ignore him

He sigh

"Marie"He tried again

"No..."Maria said

"I didn't even asked you yet"He said

"I'm sure you are going to say 'Can I at least tell Jemina?'"Maria said

"She won't tell anyone, I'll make sure of it"He assured her

"Can you keep a secret? then becomes don't tell anyone this, just what someone said then becomes don't talk they'll hear you"Maria said annoyed

"I guess you have a point, Sorry"He said

Maria giggled

"To apologized so quickly and sincerely, I Love that"Maria said with a smile, blue eyes sparkling with amusement

He blushed and looked away, smiling like that should be a crime

He wonders how many men was sent to the depth of hell by it

"What brings this up anyway?"Maria asked

"Well..."He started

Three days ago

He is in his usual nightly patrols when he saw Jemina emerge

"Jemina"He called her nervously

"Hmmp"Jemina said

"Hey"He said

"So unfair"Jemina said

"Huh?!"He asked

"Getting yourself a girlfriend! furthermore Ms. Castiglioni?! So unfair!"Jemina said childishly

"You are just as popular as Marie!"He exclaimed

"Now you are calling the daughter of our boss by her name!"Jemina complains

He absent-mindedly said her name

"Well, isn't that a bit bold, Battler"He heard the voice of the demon said

The said demon emerge from the darkness fitting for the queen of all darkness

Contrary to her nickname, her appearance is angelic, ginger-blonde hair seems to be glowing in the darkness of the night and her eyes is the colour of the deep blue sky

Really she looks like an angel

"It's nighttime and pass your curfew, Ojou"He said a little mockingly

"Hmm?"Maria asked

"Go back to your room"He said

"Is it that bad to come see my boyfriend before going to sleep?"Maria asked rather sweetly

More like sickeningly sweet...

She is mocking him

Jemina glared at Maria

"Who is this, Battler?"Maria asked as she looks at Jemina from head to foot

"I'm his partner, Jemina Sylvestri"Jemina answered for him

"Oh? You are, seems...like..."Maria said as she covers her mouth

"What?"Jemina asked

"You are a kid"Maria said

Jemina glared at their boss

"Oh?"Maria said

"What do you mean a kid?!"Jemina exploded

"Well..."Maria said as she looked at the other chest and height

"T-They will grow and I will grow taller than you!"Jemina exclaimed

"Really? Then I'll grow even more by that time"Maria said

She...is right...

They are only fifteen anyway

"Anyway, you can't go out with Tora-chan"Jemina said

The reason for the nickname is because the first time she heard him being called by name in Japanese pronunciation, she just caught the 'Tora' part and thus the nickname

"Am I suppose to ask for your permission, Ms. Partner?"Maria asked

Even if she is being rude, she is actually polite

"Childhood friend"Jemina corrected

"Is that so?"Maria asked"Then, my apologies for not asking your permission but may I please date Ushiromiya Battler and give us your utmost and sincere blessings?"Maria asked as she curtsied

Jemina is stunned

"If there is no objection then"Maria said and walk towards and hug him"Goodnight, Battler"Maria said sweetly and let go before dissapearing into the night

Damn...

He feels an intense dark aura behind him

"To~ra~chan~"Jemina said

"Wait!"He said as he tried to reason with the angry girl in-front of him

"So unfair! Getting a lover before I do! Unfair! Unfair! Tora-chan is an idiot!"Jemina said as she throw a tantrum

It's not like he want to be her lover or boyfriend or whatever

"I'll beat you! I'll find a cool and handsome boyfriend!"Jemina said as she pointed her finger at him

And that's the whole story...

"No means No, Battler"Maria said smiling

Probably throwing his own words at him

"But..."He tried to reason

Maria sigh

"If she got a boyfriend, would she leave us alone?"Maria asked

He thought about it for a while

"That is..."He trailed off

"What?"Maria asked

"This is Jemina we are talking about, there is no way a guy would like her"He said as a matter of fact

"Even if I have a problem with that girl, that is a rude thing to say"Maria said, sighing

"Well, we could always try"He said

Maria seems to be thinking

"Is there someone she like?"Maria asked after a minute

"Not that I know of"He said

"Are you sure?"Maria asked

He seems confused as Maria narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him

"What?"He asked

"Nothing"Maria said and looked around his room

There is nothing particular in this room

All of his possession are either in his own residence or in Rokenjima

Maria rolled on her back

"If she doesn't have someone she likes then she must be a 'bitch'"Maria said

"Hey, dont say that to someone else's childhood friend!"He said

Marie is surprisingly sharp toungue and blunt for someone who is deemed proper and lady- like

"I'm going to sleep, go back, Marie"He said as he closed his book

"There is no school tomorrow and also it's your off-day tomorrow"Maria said, pouting cutely

Damn her and her looks

"Idi~ot"Maria said as she stuck her tongue at him and she left his bed"Bring Ms. Sylvestri here tomorrow"She said as she left

He is left alone with an ominous feeling of dread

Is this how pigs feels like when they are nearing the slaughter house?

He slumped down on the bed

Maybe he can escape tomorrow

The next day

"PUT ME DOWN!"Jemina screams can be heard throughout the Castiglioni mansion

"Owwwww! Stop scratching my face!"He said as he feels another nail on his face

He heard several snicker as they passed by

He frowned as he reached his room

"BATTLER!"Jemina said as she bit his arm

"That hurt!"He exclaimed

Then...

"What a violent woman..."He heard Maria said

He is still surprise at how soft-spoken and polite she is even though she is being rude

Jemina glared at Maria

He doesn't understand, just before Maria's 'confession' she admires Maria Castiglioni and now she hate her

Girls are hard to understand...

"What do you want?"Jemina asked

Despite Jemina's rudeness, Maria smiled pleasantly

"I want to help you"Maria said

"With what?"Jemina asked

"With finding you a boyfriend"Maria said enthusiastically

What is up with her enthusiasm?

This is so suspicious that it made him want to run away

Maria shot him a brief look of 'If you run, You know what happen'

He took a deep breath

"And how are you planning to do that?"Jemina asked

"With this"Maria said as she produce his journal from thin air

"What is that?"Jemina asked

He flinched and started sweating

He thought she would not disclose it's contents nor the owner

Maria shot him a wink this time

My god!

"Wait a minute, Marie-AHH!"He said as he plunge to her only for Jemina to grab him by the collar and tossed him aside

"Get out of the way, Tora-chan!"Jemina shouted

Where the hell did this girl get her strength from?

"What is that?"Jemina asked

"A journal..."Maria said as she covers her mouth and gave a fake sob"My first love left for me before leaving for the convenient store and he never returns, his last words are 'Use this and help someone else find love, See you again Arrideveci I'll be leaving for the battlefield now'"Maria said as she cry

"Ah"Jemina said

"So...Please...Let me help you!"Maria said dramatically

Oh boy...

Who in the world would believe that kind of story-

"I'm sorry for asking something so sensitive"Jemina said sincerely

...

Of course we have Jemina here

"I don't know about that"Jemina said seriously at the lost of words

"Are you sure?"Maria asked

Jemina hesitate

"It's fine with me either way if you stay or not but we are inside Battler's room right now"Maria said

"Huh?"Jemina asked confused

"Battler is a man and I'm a woman furthermore we are lovers"Maria said

She only need to say that much

"Okay!"Jemina exclaims determine

Okay, he knows the implications of her words but inside this mansion it would be impossible to actually do it here but Jemina won't listen to him anyway

"Good!"Maria said happily

He don't care anymore, do what you want

Maria smile

"This is going to be fun"Maria muttered softly to herself while smiling deviously when the two were busy arguing

The next day everybody seems to notice the changes in Jemina's attitude

At least she is happy

He sigh

Two beautiful ladies is with him, just the three of them alone in his bedroom, this seems to me an ideal setting for a harem manga but...but...

He looks at his room

Two beautiful angels is sitting on the floor talking

A dream come true to every red-blooded male in this planet but...

But...

Why him?!

People might ask what colour his blood is and he'll answer red and no one would believe him because...

"Are you listening?"Maria asked

"Tora-chan!"Jemina said

He stop writting

"Like I said we need a target"Maria said

"For what?"He asked

"For shooting the hell out of them"Maria said

"Agree"Jemina said

"Aren't going to find a boyfriend?"He asked Jemina

"You are right"Jemina said

He sigh in relief

"Then how about a pin cushion?"Maria suggested

Oy!

"Good idea"Jemima said

Oi!

That's why...

"Then how about...Palino"Jemina asked

"Do you mean Calina?"Maria asked

"Yeah, Mr. Calina"Jemina said nonchalantly"He is the talk among the girls in the guard"Jemina said

Are you thinking of impaling him?

"Yeah, I heard about him too, he is the most popular-next to a certain red-head though-among girls"Maria said

He pity the red-head they are talking about

He snickered to himself

"Yeah..."Jemina said without much enthusiasm

"But I don't think..."Maria said a little skeptical

"Is there something wrong with him?"He asked

"No"Maria said"Then it's decided"Maria said

"Yeah...Thank you..."Jemina said blankly again

"You don't seem excited"He said noticing the lack of enthusiasm in his childhood friend's voice

"It's just your imagination"Jemina said as she laughed

"Now, shall me prepare for the confession"Maria said

"Sure"Jemina said cheerfully

He goes back to his current task

"I'm classmate with Calina II and if we can catch a certain someone's brother's attention then we can catch the man of your dreams"Maria said cheerfully

"And how are going to do that?"Jemina asked

Maria brought out his journal

"!"He manage

"July XX, 19XX

I brought my partner today. Ah, what a relieve to feel the familiar touch of the leather case of my partner. Guitar is the best. It is! It makes me look cool. I mean, that's what this is right? Kool face + hat soul is endless. A lot of people attempt to touch him but I refuse this guitar is my partner my soll. Come and let us heat up the stage with our fiery passion! oh yeah, Rock n' Roll."Maria read

While she is reading this his forehead became good friends with the wall and the table and Jemina questions of what he is doing is being drowned by his forehead and table bonding together

Eh? His head hurt

"Hold still"Jemina said as she started healing his forehead

"The point is this! People in the band is popular!"Maria exclaims dramatically

"Your point?"Jemina asked as she applied the alcohol on his forehead

"We will use a guitar!"Maria exclaims as grandiously

"But I don't really play guitar overall I don't know any artist"Jemina said

"They are called musician and also..."Maria said as she handed Jemina a guitar case

"Huh? There is nothing inside"Jemina said as soon as the case landed on her hand

"That is the point, just say something from Inuyasha and everything will be alright"Maria said as she smile

Isn't that Japanese?

"Huh?"Jemina asked

"What do you mean?"Maria asked

"What is that?"Jemina asked

"You mean you never heard of Inuyasha?!"Maria exclaims surprised

"No wonder you are not popular"Maria said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hey"Jemina said

"Such a peking man would never be popular without knowing a piece of great literature"Maria said

"I'm Italian!"Jemina said

Hey, Jemina are you sure you want to ignore the fact that Marie just called you a caveman?

"If you want me to believe that, read Inuyasha first, at least volume 5 to 14"Maria said

"That much?"Jemina asked

Could it be that the Ojou have it bad for shounen manga?

He sigh

"I have the complete volume with the Italian translation in my apartment, I'll lend it to you"He said

Jemina looks like a puppy who just have her favourite treat to given to her

"Thank you"Jemina said

"If you like it then you have to buy your own copy later"Maria said

Did she really like Inuyasha that much?

"Now let us begin"Maria said

Battler was laying on his bed in his apartment far away from Maria Castiglioni and instantly relax

He dreads school

Praying that the plan would work

Monday...

Such a nice day to wake up early in the morning or rush to school and maybe meet the love of your life when the two of you collide with each other because of the morning rush

But to him

This day in particular brings him nothing but foreboding and dread

Why?

First, there is the fact that he is walking beside his 'girlfriend' which is deemed to be the most beautiful girl. Second, there is the problem with his childhood friend. Last, the said childhood friend is going to do god knows what just to catch someone's attention.

"Such a lovely way to enjoy the morning air in Italy"Maria said

"Really? All I can see is the sun and the sky mocking me"He deadpanned

Maria giggled delighted

"Right?"Maria said while keeping a smile on her face

"It seems like you also like Inuyasha"Maria said after a long stretch of silence

But...

It's not so bad to talk like this with someone with the same interest

Since Maria is in the lower grade than he is, her classroom comes first and he was instantly greeted by glares of the male populace of the school as soon as they arrived anyway, so the glare in her classroom is nothing compare to that

"Seems like someone is in trouble"His friend said

Victor Syviria, he meet him when he transferred here and they instantly become friends

"Trouble is an understatement"He said as he leans on his desk

How can an energy be drained like this?

Victor laughs a little as he saw his friend

"You know everyone is envious of you"Victor said

"You think I didn't know that already?"He said tiredly

"So that's him"He hears someone from outside of the classroom

Just let him die already

Lunch came and by 'coincidence' he and Jemina run into each other in-front of Maria's classroom and Maria is just sitting in her usual seat in the window

Both him and Jemina nod

"Y-Yo, Tora-chan"Jemina said mechanically

"What a coincidence, Jemina"He said as both of them entered the classroom

"How was your gig last night?"He asked

The attention of Calina II is caught

He smile at the success as he sat down beside his 'girlfriend'

Jemina is now bombarded and surrounded by Calina II's friends

"I didn't know Mina can play"One of them said

Jemina smiled nervously

"What band do you know?"One of them asked

"Er...Iron-stealer claw..."Jemina said

"So you also heard of SteClaw?"One of them said excitedly

Really? There is a band named after a half-dog demon move? Seriously?!

Maria glance at them

"SteClaw?"Jemina mumbled

"It's what the new generation called them but the older ones call them by their full name"Another said, the red head in particular

"Yeah but it's a shame that Marcus left right, Mina?"One of them said

"Did he also attack Kagome?"Jemina asked silently

She slipped!

"My brother loves to collect guitar especially vintage ones"Calina II said

Calina II joined the conversation!

"Hey, play a song for us"One of them said excitedly

This is bad...

He looks at Maria

"The clouds is being dyed red, there is a fuuzetsu being cast"Maria said mutter

Now, you are pretending to be a bystander?!

"Let us see your guitar"The girls said as they close-in to Jemina

Then his mind goes back the time long ago

A guitar case, classmate laughing

AHHH!

This is bad, he have to help her

Then...

"Okay, I'll show you!"Jemina said as she swing the case

She stand still for a minute and it made him worry

Then...

"Ahhh! Rarararararrara! Ehhh! Dodrorriri! HA! Rock n' Roll I love you guys!"Jemina said after spinning and making a ruckus with the guitar case

Then...

"That's alllllllll!"Jemina said as she run away

He was stunned

Then he looks at the mastermind herself

Maria is holding her laughter in with a hand covering her mouth

"I never seen someone this evil"He thought

After class, he went straight to his room with Maria in tow

He is very worried about Jemina that stunt earlier might have hurt her

As soon as he opened the door, he is surprise by the sight of Jemina sipping tea

"Welcome back, you two are late"Jemina said calmly

"Geez, don't do anything reckless, what if something happened?"He lectured sternly

"You worry too much"Jemina said with a smile

"Of course I'm"He said

"You'll get bald"Jemina said

"I might but my hair will grow back but if you feel pain, you will never be able to walk again"He said sternly and a little angry

Jemina is silent for a moment

"Sorry, it won't happen again"Jemina said solemnly

"Geez..."He sigh

"Anyway, how is my performance? Will that cause me a lot of points for his attention?"Jemina asked

"I guess it would"Maria said as she entered the room"But remember, the beginning of love isn't hate but apathy"Maria said as she sat down across Jemina

"Apathy?"Jemina asked confused

"Yes"Maria said

"Then how did you and Tora-chan begin?"Jemina asked

Maria looks to the side with a sad expression

"He saw..."Maria said

"What?"Jemina asked

"My panties..."Maria said with a sigh"It's normal for a woman to give herself to the man who saw her underwear"Maria said with sob

"Tora-chan!"Jemina exclaims instantly accusing him

"Don't go making things up! Listen to me I didn't see anything!"He tried to listen to his childhood friend

"I see"Jemina said calmly

Then a punch

It completely took him out of the loop

"Sit over there and think about what you did, Jerk!"Jemina said angrily

He oblige

"Now that I think about, you should show him your panties, of course you could always say 'Oh, you saw, tehee~' like it was an accident"Maria said

"I'm not a slut!"Jemina exclaims

"You don't have any confidence in your underwear?"Maria asked as she lift her skirt a little

"I have and it was a cute one"Jemina said

"Let me guess, a white one with a flowet pattern"Maria said

Jemina gulp

"Lacy black underwear are the best"Maria said as she slightly lift her skirt

He is sitting on the floor where he can see 'it' if she lift her skirt a little without Jemina ever noticing them

"AHHH!"He shouted

"What is it, Tora-chan?"Jemina asked

"N-Nothing?"He said

Maria uncrossed her legs and lift it a little higher this time

"Ahh!"He shouted again

"That's why shut up!"Jemina said as she slam her hand on the table

"S-Sorry"He said

Maria look at him

"Did you see?"Maria asked with her eyes

"Of course not!"He said with his eyes a little angry

"Then maybe a little more..."Maria said as she lift her skirt slowly

"Wait! It's not a panty I'll be seeing!"He said with his eyes

Abruptly, Maria let her skirt back down as soon as she lift it

"Why are you two staring in each other's eyes?"Jemina asked irritated

"Oh? Isn't it normal for two people who are madly in love to stare in each other's eyes"Maria said as she looks at him with a smile that has a hint of flirtation

Jemina pouted and excuse herself

As soon as the door close

"What the hell are you doing?!"He asked as he stands up

It was so sudden that he falls down on the floor again

"You know you like it"Maria said

"Of course...not!"He exclaimed as he regain his balance

"The strongest and smartest guard dog of my family is unable to say no or protest to his childhood friend"Maria stated as she closed in on him

He looks down

"May ask why? Of all the childhood friends you have, Ms. Sylvestri is the only one left"Maria said looking up at him

He contemplated

There are things he still have a hard time adjusting to, like moving here or his sudden transfer from the De Lucas to the Castiglioni

The relationship betweent those two families is for another day

"We've known each other since we are little"He said"Though I live in the province near the border of Italy in Sauville, me and Jemina see each other during summer"He said

Huh?

Someone...There is someone else...Jessica? Her and Jemina seems to get along well

"I see..."Maria said"Then why are you so worried about the guitar mayhem incident aka 'Rararara' incident?"Maria asked

"They already named it..."He mutter"It was 8 years ago when I heard that she is caught in an explosion and a debris falls on her, severely damaging her body and it was a miracle that she was able to walk again"He said"She is also a part of the junior cadet and a fencer and this incident stole her dream"He said"Then she found something she want to do, so she won't give up"He added with a smile

"Now I understand, the reason why you two are still close and that worry you express towards her not to mention all the attention she can have from you"Maria said as she walks closer to him

Her arms snake around his waist and her head on his chest

He can feel her warmth and the scent of her hair is overwhelming and he is getting dizzy

"But don't ever forget"Maria said as she nuzzled his chest"You are my boyfriend"She said with a grin

He gulped

"A-Am I just a fake?"He asked scared and nervous

How come such a tiny girl is such a scary person

"You are"Maria said"But that doesn't change the fact that you are mine"Maria said a little sinister as she listen to his heartbeat"That's why"Maria continue"Don't be gentle with other girls in front of me"She whisper in his ears

"You...Just how far are you willing to go?"He asked

Maria merely smiled


End file.
